


Used

by Lidsworth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Oneshot (No Slash) Iruka reflects on his relationship with Naruto, his place in the boys life, and comes to the chilling conclusion that he's slowly fading from Naruto's life, and Naruto is doing nothing to stop it. And finally, Iruka realizes that from the beginning, he was only being used and that he could easily be thrown away. Naruto does just that. PLEASE REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> please comment D: I'll update if you do.

It hurt, it hurt badly.

But as usual, Iruka hid his pain with the old smile everyone had become accustomed too, to the old smile that locked in his deepest and darkest emotions, a lock that prevented others from knowing his true feelings.

He watched Naruto walk away from him once again, walking closely next to three of the strongest shinobi he'd come to know.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Yamato, all smiling happily while leading the bickering blond away.

He was most likely arguing about something dumb, yet something that would lead stronger conclusion at the end.

Something other than the flavor of Ramen.

He was fading, he was given the cold shoulder, Iruka was becoming part of the past, Naruto's past, the part that definitely would not last.

Naruto's superiors gave Iruka the impression that they believed he was intruding. He could see it in their eyes (or Kakashi's eye when speaking of him), cold and hard, wordless phrases demanding that he turn away from the blond, that he was too weak to even be considered a friend of the great Naruto Uzumaki.

Stay away...He read from Kakashi.

He doesn't need you anymore...Jiraiya's cruel eyes spoke.

You're a liability to him Iruka,a he doesn't need you...hadn't Yamato actually said that to him?

And if Naruto knew of their cruel intentions, he was doing a great job at allowing himself to be swooned away by them, allowing Iruka to fade out of his life.

The blond did nothing to patch up their deteriorating relationship, and due to the fact that their meetings were haste and awkward due to Naruto's tendency to edge away from Iruka, and find one of his Sensei's to train with, Iruka could only assume that Naruto was ashamed of him, embarrassed due to his weak state.

He could see it in those bright blue eyes, the urgency to rid himself of the Chunin, the urgency to get away from his Academy teacher. Maybe it wasn't that, maybe Iruka was just going crazy, making himself think that Naruto hated him.

Anyway, it hurt, and it felt like he was being used to the point where he stopped visiting Naruto altogether, or attempting to reach out to the blond.

However, it didn't seem like the blond cared. The rare times Iruka visited nowadays, Naruto's apartment remained vacant.

Iruka was no competition when it came to Jiraiya. Naruto would easily follow the wise sage any day, even leaving Iruka in the dust if it came to a choice.

Iruka was nothing to Naruto, not anymore at least. Kakashi had taken his place, followed by Jiraiya then somewhat, followed by Yamato. That man helped him restrain the ninetails.

Naruto waved again, Iruka was pulled away from his thoughts rather painfully, as the boy jumped away from him, most likely to the training grounds or to another long journey.

Naruto was better with those who were stronger, with those who had connections to his real family, not people like Iruka who were nothing compared to the Fourth Hokage, a mere man, a normal being trying to live up to such great expectations.

He wasn't the Hokage, he wasn't Naruto's father. He was an Academy Teacher.

As Iruka stood in the dust, a hand slowly making it's way to his chest,he wondered if it was possible to die from a broken heart.

He was alone, Naruto was not.

Iruka had fulfilled his purpose, he had been used. Now he was old and dirty, no longer carrying enough energy to attract the young blond.

He should be angry, mad at something, but he couldn't muster the strength.

His heart ached, and it hurt more than ever.

It hurt, it hurt badly.

To be used, that is.


End file.
